Vida de tres
by Sam13Haruno
Summary: Sakura quedó huérfana y la familia Uzumaki y Uchiha la adoptaron. La joven esta atada a Naruto y Sasuke, sus amigos y amores. Ella va creciendo y se da cuenta de que no esta en la familia adecuada, se siente una extraña y decide alejarse entrenando. La joven entra en un escuadrón pero poco a poco esto comienza a darle problemas. Naruto y Sasuke siempre irían con ella. NaruSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

Sakura peino su cabello una vez más, aquella mañana había sido muy larga y agotadora, sus sensei les habían hecho varios exámenes y su cabeza iba a estallar.

Ino estaba sentada junto sus amigos Shikamaru y Chouji, los tres comían mientras hablaban de algo. La pelirrosa no quiso acercarse. Era amiga de Ino, sí, pero aún le daba vergüenza hablar con ella.

Decididos sus planes se quedó sentada bajo aquel cerezo esperando que el recreo acabara pronto. Estaba tranquila hasta que escucho unas risas conocidas. Alzo su cabeza para encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del cuarto Hokage, hablando con Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del líder del Clan Uchiha y líder de la Policia Militar de Konoha, y Neji Hyuga, hijo del líder del Clan Hyuga.

Esos tres niños siempre se habían llevado bien. Mikoto Uchiha y Kushina Uzumaki eran amigas y sus maridos Minato Namikaze y Fugaku Uchiha se llevaban bien con Hizashi Hyuga. Por lo que sus hijos habían compartido tardes juntos varias veces haciéndose así amigos.

-Hola Sakura-chan –saludo Naruto. La niña de tan solo cinco años sonrió devolviéndole el saludo. Los otros dos niños también la saludaron. Sakura los conocía bien. Siempre habían ido a la misma clase y su madre conocía a Mikoto y Kushina.

No compartieron más palabras y ellos se fueron. Sakura volvió a quedarse sola hasta que vio a Hinata Hyuga entrar a clase, al siguió para así hablar con ella.

Hinata era la sobrina de Hizashi, por lo tanto prima de Neji. Su padre Hiashi había muerto años atrás dándole el liderazgo del clan a su hermano. Hinata era hija única y muy inteligente.

-¡Hinata! –la pequeña se giró y sonrió al reconocerla.

-Hola Sakura

La mañana paso con rapidez, la última clase fue entretenida, Iruka sensei coloco a los niños en agrupaciones de tres dejando a Sakura con Ino y Hinata. Hicieron una ronda de preguntas en las que su grupo ganaba fácilmente sabiéndose todas las respuestas.

-Es todo por hoy niños, podéis iros

Todos salieron corriendo, sus padres los esperarían fuera con la merienda esperándolos. Sakura, Ino y Hinata salieron las últimas.

-Esta tarde podéis venir a mi casa, ya sabéis a hacer los deberes y a pasar un poco de tiempo juntas… -dijo Hinata mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¡Si me parece una buena idea! –dijo Sakura- Aunque tengo que pedirle permiso a Kushina.

-Sí y yo a Yoshino –dijo Ino.

-¿Vuestros padres no han vuelto aun? –pregunto Hinata sorprendida- Ya llevan tiempo en la misión…

-Sí, bueno supongo que es lo normal –dijo Ino restándole importancia.

Los padres de Sakura eran ninjas reconocidos y por lo tanto la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en misiones importantes. Esta vez sus dos padres habían partido con el padre de Ino y otros ninja.

Cuando sus padres se iban de misión Sakura solía quedarse en casa de los Uzumaki o de los Uchiha. Ino también se quedaba en casa de los Nara.

Cuando salieron al patio encontraron a algunos alumnos yéndose. Allí de pie esperaban Yoshino, Kushina y Mikoto hablando. Sus hijos estaban con ellas.

-Yoshino-san –Ino se acercó a la mujer- Hinata-chan nos ha invitado a su casa a pasar la tarde, haremos los deberes ¿Puedo ir?

-Está bien, pero a las siete Shikaku ira a buscarte –Ino sonrió y asintió.

Sakura se acercó a las otras dos mujeres y con una mirada de conejito y sus mejillas sonrojadas consiguió el permiso de ambas mujeres.

Las dos chicas corrieron a reunirse con Hinata, Neji y un hombre que solía recogerlos del colegio.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga donde allí se encontraron a Hizashi. El hombre saludo a su hijo y después a las tres niñas con una sonrisa.

-Pediré que os lleven la merienda –dijo Hizashi.

Las tres chicas permanecieron en una habitación con su merienda, hicieron sus deberes y después se dedicaron a hacer unas coronas de flores. La tarde paso rápido y mientras estaban jugando a jardín vieron a Neji salir del Dojo donde los Hyuga entrenaban.

Entonces Sakura hablo.

-¿Tu nunca vas Hinata?

-Mi tio entrena con mano dura a Neji porque es el heredero, pero además por ser de la rama principal.

-¿Tu eres de la rama principal?

-Por deseo de mi difunto padre, realmente tendría que ser de la segunda rama…

-Nunca entenderé eso… -murmuro Ino, mientras su mirada era dirigida a Neji.

La tarde termino y a las siete Shikaku e Itachi aparecieron en la Mansion Hyuga para llevarse a ambas niñas. Una vez llegaron a casa Fugaku recibió a los dos niños.

-Itachi sube a tu habitación, Sakura ven conmigo al salón –la joven asintió y siguió las órdenes del mayor. Al llegar al salón se encontró con una sorpresa. Kushina y Mikoto se abrazaban la una a la otra mientras lloraban un mar de lágrimas. A su lado Minato con la cabeza agachada.

Sakura camino despacio hasta situarse frente las tres personas. Kushina alzo su mano y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, la joven niña corrió a sus brazos y la abrazo.

-¿Por qué lloras tía Kushina? ¿Tía Mikoto?

-Cariño tienes que ser fuerte, muy fuerte pequeña Sakura –murmuro Kushina mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No entiendo…

-Sakura –la voz de Minato llamo la atención de la joven, él siempre estaba trabajando en su despacho y era extraño verlo- Llegaron noticias de tus padres –la cara de Sakura se ilumino- Sakura no ha salido bien. La misión fracaso, tus padres… están muertos.

Supongo que fue entonces cuando cambie. Perdí mi infancia y deje de sonreír. Solo estudiaba y entrenaba, quería superar a todos. Quería ser la más fuerte.

Los Uzumaki y los Uchiha no eran mi familia y aunque me costara aceptarlo mis padres siempre se verían reflejados en ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro, apoyó su cuerpo sobre un tronco de árbol cercano y se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Por primera vez en años escucho el sonido del viento acunando las ramas de los árboles, escuchó las hojas moverse con furia, escuchó el río hablar, y escuchó a las aves cantar. Se sintió como una niña pequeña experimentando de nuevo. Por primera vez se sintió completa y relajada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella ultima vez? ¿Ocho años?

-Sakura

Aquel llamado la hizo bajar de las nubes. Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y encontró frente a ella a su equipo. Frunció el ceño buscando el motivo de su interrupción.

-Tenemos que irnos

La joven comprobó que todo el mundo había guardado ya sus pertenencias. Ella se levantó y cogió su mochila, caminó con lentitud y siguieron su camino de vuelta a Konoha.

Tardaron dos horas y media hasta que por fin cruzaron las puertas de su hogar, se despidieron de su sensei Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke ya corrían hacia sus casas pero la pelirrosa se detuvo.

-Kakashi ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? –el peliplateado asintió y la invito a seguir caminando por la aldea.

-¿Qué ocurre? Durante toda la misión te he visto algo distraída

Sakura mordió su labio sabiendo que lo que iba a decir podría dejarla fuera del Equipo 7. Días antes había escuchado a Minato hablar con su esposa sobre un escuadrón especial que seguiría las ordenes de todas las naciones, haciendo misiones a nivel de Anbu.

Sakura había decidido participar, quería que su vida sirviera para algo y sabía que tendría que entrenar muchísimo para lograr entrar al escuadrón.

-Ya somos Chunnin –comenzó con cierto temor, cogió aire y soltó lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando- Quiero entrar al escuadrón de la alianza

Kakashi detuvo sus pasos y se giró para encontrar a una Sakura llena de determinación, él había oído hablar sobre aquel escuadrón. Muchos Anbu decían que serían formados por asesinos y todo el mundo sabía que no había mejor asesino que un Anbu.

El Anbu miró a la chica de nuevo. Ella estaba llena de pureza. Entrar a Anbu, peor, formar parte del escuadrón rojo seria mancharla de sangre, nunca mejor dicho.

-¿Por qué? –Sakura ya esperaba aquella pregunta.

-Sensei, llevo toda mi vida preguntándome que hacer, estoy atada a dos familias que no son mi familia, me siento sola, y destrozada. Lo único que quiero es encontrar algo que me empuje y me haga sentir feliz.

-¿No eres feliz ahora?

-No, digamos que se me da bien mentir y por lo que he investigado para ser Anbu eso es algo positivo.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro. Escaneo a la chica con rapidez. Solo tenía catorce años, necesitaba mucho entrenamiento para ser Anbu. Mucho.

-No estas preparada

-Estoy pidiendo tu ayuda, Kakashi –dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Sabes las consecuencias que tendrá en ti? No podrás formar una familia, tu trabajo te pondrá en riesgo cada momento de tu vida, sacrificaras todas tus relaciones de amistad o amor. Sakura es una vida muy…

-Quiero hacerlo Kakashi –dijo la pelirrosa cortando su larga explicación, ella ya sabía todo aquello- Esta tarde hablaré con Minato y le comunicare mi deseo. Necesitare mucho más entrenamiento… -miro a Kakashi con tristeza- y sé que hay una academia donde pueden ayudarme

-Está bien, respeto tu deseo Sakura, pero recuerda que todo se puede torcer

Ella asintió y agitó su mano a forma de despedida. Kakashi vio marchar a la joven y delicada flor de cerezo, sería la última vez que la vería así.

Esa misma tarde los cuatro sensei se reunieron en el restaurante BBQ. Asuma ya estaba allí con los demás cuando Kakashi llego. Los cuatro se sentaron y comenzaron a servir la comida.

-Kakashi se te ve perdido –dijo Kurenai, el peligris asintió lentamente.

-Mi alumna Sakura me ha dicho que quiere… -se detuvo un segundo pensando bien las palabras.

-¿Formar parte del escuadrón rojo? –Kakashi miro asombrado a Asuma. Este sonrió y sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla- Ino me ha dicho lo mismo esta mañana, parece que las dos lo han planeado juntas.

-¿El escuadrón rojo? –pregunto Kurenai-¿ Ese no es un grupo especial que van a crear los Kage?

Gai asintió.

-He escuchado que será un equipo de asesinato, tortura y rastreo, para acortar un grupo Anbu pero formado por ninja de varios países –Gai termino su explicación y todos quedaron en silencio sabiendo las consecuencias que traería aquella decisión.

-.-.

-Bien, ellos creerán que es una misión

Sakura e Ino salieron del despacho del Hokage, tras varios minutos de explicación lograron que él aceptara pero este les había puesto una condición. Al ser aun menores estarían bajo la tutela de un adulto y este les había puesto un nuevo tutor.

Esperaron en una sala unos minutos donde tan solo intercambiaron unas pocas palabras. La espera termino cuando una mujer de pelo rubio se acercó a ellas.

-¿Sakura e Ino? -ambas asintieron y se levantaron veloces- Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y yo seré vuestra tutora, mañana os quiero reunidas en las puertas de Konoha a las seis y media de la mañana, no acepto retrasos.

Las dos asintieron de nuevo y se inclinaron. La mujer desapareció pero no sin antes darles una sonrisa.

-.-.

-¡¿Cómo es que te vas?! –grito de nuevo Naruto, el chico se encontraba triste y enfadado. Él creía que siempre estarían juntos.

-¡Sakura! –la voz de Sasuke sorprendió a ambos. El Uchiha apareció en la puerta de la habitación como un trueno. Su entrecejo estaba muy fruncido y se veía que estaba enfadado.

-Genial… -murmuro la pelirrosa volviendo a su mochila.

-¿Qué es eso de que te vas?

Al menos la voz de Sasuke era más baja. La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro y termino de guardas sus armas. Se giró para observar a ambos chicos, los hizo entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Quito su mochila de la cama y se sentó en ella.

-Me voy de la aldea por un tiempo a una misión –miro a ambos chicos, esperaba que su petición a Minato siguiera en pie todo ese tiempo.

-¿Sin nosotros? –Naruto ocupo otro sitio en la cama y Sasuke lo imito. La mirada del rubio se llenó de lágrimas.

-¿Qué misión? –pregunto el moreno.

-Voy con Ino y con una mujer llamada Tsunade –miro a Naruto con una sonrisa y después a Sasuke- Posiblemente se alargue bastante… No es nada de lo que preocuparse. Minato os lo explicara –dijo sonriendo.

-Cuídate mucho…


End file.
